


Stolen Your Heart

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Dating, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nosebleed, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puns & Word Play, Robbery, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tumblr Prompt, it's not real though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: It was going to be perfect.Logan had finally figured out the perfect way to propose to Patton.With a pun.The plan was simple. Well, not really. But it was certainly achievable.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Stolen Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "25 What the hell were you thinking with logicality?? preferably patton saying it???? love you :)))))" from @enragedbees on tumblr! Feel free to send me a prompt @thetomorrowshow !

It was going to be perfect.

Logan had finally figured out the perfect way to propose to Patton.

With a pun.

The plan was simple. Well, not really. But it was certainly achievable. Logan was to dress up as a robber, mask and all, as was his brother, Ethan. Patton had never met Ethan, and therefore would not know his voice, so Ethan was to do all of the speaking. He would hold Patton up in an the alley that he passed through on his way home every day, and take his satchel while Logan held him still. Then Logan would pick Patton up (something he’d done hundreds of times before, he worked out frequently and Patton was of a slight build) and carry him to the ‘getaway’ car, where he would set him on the hood and reveal himself, saying “I’ve stolen your heart. Will you marry me?” Then Patton would feel many emotions and hug him and say yes.

That was the plan, anyway.

It figuratively went south almost immediately, when Ethan got too in-character and slammed Patton against the wall, leaving Logan to wonder dryly if his brother was a criminal in actuality.

Then, very much forgetting himself, Ethan carried on with his fabricated threats long enough that Patton pulled out of Logan’s hold and slammed his satchel into Ethan’s chest. Logan only had a moment to be shocked before the satchel swung around and smashed into his face with the weight of some very heavy textbooks and Patton’s whole body. Needless to say, he dropped.

Patton raised the satchel to attack again, but Logan held up a hand and pulled his mask off with the other. Blood was streaming from his nose, which he was certain was broken, and down the back of his throat.

Patton froze mid-swing. “Logan?”

Logan nodded, slightly disappointed that it hadn’t worked out the way he’d planned, but very relieved that he was not about to get hit again. Apparently he was incorrect in that regard, as Patton let the satchel make impact with his shoulder, albeit more gently.

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Ouch… .” Ethan groaned, also on the ground.

“Um… .” Logan’s brain was fixated on the fact that he was bleeding, and it was getting everywhere. Naturally, he did the only reasonable thing–keep the ring from getting bloodied by handing it to Patton, before reaching up to his face to try and stem the flow. He didn’t quite realize what he had done until he heard Patton choke out a “Lo!”

He looked up to see the miniature box open, Patton staring at the ring inside. A huge grin was on his face, and tears were filling his eyes. Of course. The emotions.

“Erm–I’ve stolen your heart?” he said weakly. Patton laughed, a tear spilling out.

“Was this whole–this whole thing–for a pun? To propose?”

Logan nodded sheepishly. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes! Aw, babe!” Patton helped him up, hugging him all the way. Ethan stood as well, wincing as he pulled off his mask.

“Never. Again,” Ethan growled. “I know you wanted this to be all cute or whatever, but your boyfriend just tried to kill me.”

“Fiance,” Logan corrected, now holding a wad of tissues up to his nose. “And I was wondering if you’d do me the honor of best man?”

Ethan glared a moment longer. “I’d hope so.”

Patton sniffled, then laughed again. “Thank you. I love you. So much,” then added, “but please never do that again.”

“Never,” said Ethan instantly.

“Never,” Logan echoed.

“Never,” Patton finished. “But I’ll be yours forever.”


End file.
